


Get Me High

by Sam_Haine



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Billy Hargrove, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Extremely Underage, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Steve Harrington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Haine/pseuds/Sam_Haine
Summary: Steve is taken to one of his Alpha's big, boardroom meetings.





	Get Me High

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me in my freetime. I swear!

Get Me High 

 

Steve whimpers softly as his Alpha attached the shiny leash to the thick, matte black collar fit smoothly around his pretty pale neck. He feels the man's large hand petting his head gently before stooping down on one knee to kiss him on the cheek. He breathes in the sweet, spicy and woodsy scent of the man's expensive Tom Ford cologne and purrs at the comfort and calm it brings him. A finger presses under his chin and gently tilts his head up.

"Look at me sweetheart." 

Billy's voice rumbles and Steve can't help the tiny whimper that escapes him as he blinks up into those bejeweled blue orbs of his Alpha. The man plants a sweet kiss on his lips before rising to his feet again, overly tall as Steve was on all fours. He focuses his gaze on Billy's walnut coloured, designer suede shoes as the man firmly tugs on the leash. 

"Go on, look at how pretty you look princess." He orders and Steve obediently turns to stare into the full-length mirror built into the wall of his Alpha's dressing room. 

Just outside this room, was his Alpha's office, where he worked and ran his company. Yes, his Alpha was a very important business man with a million dollar, programming and softwares analysis company, that was soon about to be worth billions due to the recent i flux of investments from a number of international investors. His meeting with these investors was in ten minutes which was why he was currently dressing and preparing his Omega. Such an important meeting of Alphas was a big deal and he knew most of them would use it as a forum to show off their Omegas. So he thought, why not indulge? 

He loved showing Steve off anyway.

Steve saw his reflection in the mirror and it immediately set his cheeks afire with a pretty pink blush. His Alpha had dressed him in pretty, pale pink lacy panties that fit him high on the waist and exquisitely on the butt, half of his pert cheeks on full display for his Alpha's pleasure. Attached to the panties were garter belts of the same corally-pink colour, made of pure silk and smooth as butter on his creamy thighs. His eyes traced the belts all the way down to the sheer stockings that encased his incredibly long Bambi legs, all smooth and feminine and pretty. 

Billy held him by the jaw again and made him stare directly back at his direction. 

"See how beautiful you are darling?" 

Steve blinked slowly, taking in his dark, doe-eyes that were hooded by his thick, dark lashes, made even darker by a little mascara. His lips were glossy and baby pink, the colour adding to the pink blush on his cheeks, a light contrast from his pale skin. He felt his Alpha's fingers smoothen out his long chestnut hair, some strands falling into his eyes. 

The warm hands slid slowly down his neck, to his shoulders, his prominent collarbones which sported the remnants of a couple of dark bruises. Steve wore them proudly. He felt Billy's hands reach his nipples, slipping under the thin, sheer pink bra he'd made him wear, pinching them firmly, making him gasp out in pleasure. The hands slowly fixed his hardened nipples back into the small 28aa cups, the tiniest size there was and slid down to rub his tummy. Steve moaned softly in pure bliss as his Alpha's fingers slid delicately across his slightly swollen belly, gently soothing the pups that he put in there. 

"Jesus, you look so gorgeous all swollen with my babies." Billy murmured in his ear, reaching a hand further down to rub at his Omega's pussy. 

"Can't wait til you get bigger." 

Steve felt himself grow a little wet at that and let out a soft whine. Billy smiled softly at the wetness on his fingers and brought them up to Steve's pretty lips. His boy obediently licked at the wetness, sucking on his index and middle fingers indulgently. 

"There's my good girl." 

The knocking on his door suddenly distracted them and Steve whimpered at the loss of fingers in his mouth. Billy stood up again but not before kissing his lips reassuringly. He tugged at the collar firmly and Steve bowed his head down respectfully, following his Alpha on all fours. 

*

In the conference room, all the Alphas were already seated and waiting for Billy; their Omegas sitting obediently at their feet. Some wore leashes and collars and some didn't. But all of them were dressed in pretty, sheer clothing, their beautiful, small bodies on display. Steve kept his head down as his Alpha led him to the space under the darkwood roundtable, between his legs. He settled there on his knees, unbuckling his Alpha's belt as he'd been ordered to and whimpered quietly when Billy's hard cock slipped out of his boxers, gently prodding him in the face. He felt Billy reach down to stroke his hair and his nerves settled a bit. 

"Just keep it warm, okay sweetheart?" 

He nods and slides his Alpha's thick cock between his lips, pushing further until most of its in his mouth, the head lodging deep inside his throat. He groans out at the fit and feels Billy stroke his hollowed out cheek, sighing with pleasure. He leaves it there in his mouth, doing nothing but keeping his Alpha's cock warm. It's one of his favourite things to do and he moans softly as saliva and precome start dripping from the corners of his mouth. 

"Good girl." He hears Billy rasp before getting to work; greeting all the Alpha's in the boardroom. 

"Gentlemen, it's a pleasure meeting all of you in person after communicating over the screens for over a year." 

There's a murmur of agreement from the investors and Steve feels immensely proud of his Alpha. 

"It's always been great working with you through the networks Billy. And now, we'll get to the chance to work alongside each other." Another deep voice adds and Steve can picture a tall burly man saying it. He swallows unexpectedly around his Alpha's cock and feels Billy stiffen. 

"Yes, I agree, Benny. Careful now darling." He rumbles, slight warning in his voice clear. Steve rubs the man's thighs in apology and keeps his mouth still.

"Your Omega has improved since we spoke last." Another Alpha rumbles and Steve's ears go red.

"Yes, he has, Ray." Billy answers, proudly. "He's much stronger now." 

Steve had been sick for a while, not being able to handle his heats and passing out whenever he and Billy got too intimate. Too rough. It had all been the result of his young age and his small frame. A fifteen year old Omega could only take so much from an Alpha of thirty-two years. But Steve was sixteen now, and pregnant with his pups. The boy had gone through a lot to get to where they were now.

"And he looks so pretty, swollen like that. Did that happen during your last rut?" 

Billy nods. "His heat came out of the blue honestly, and I was already in my rut so, you know, it was bound to happen."

"I'm sure he's honoured to be having your pups." 

Billy nods again. "He is. And so am I. Now gentlemen, shall we commence?" 

The Alphas immediately start opening black books and folders, turning pages and talking stock markets and sales. Steve lets their voices muffle out, focusing on the sound of his blood rushing through his veins, his chin and neck soiled with saliva and precome as he keeps his Alpha's cock nice and warm. At one point in the meeting, Billy thrusts hard into his throat and he chokes and whines low. The other Alphas also have their Omegas warming their cocks and they take the time to rut into their pretty, pliant mouths when the meeting starts winding down. 

"You can suck it now baby." Billy orders heavily as the last of the papers are signed by all twelve men. 

Steve doesn't hesitate, just starts choking himself down on the fat, slick cock, tears welling up in his pretty eyes. The pregnancy had made him extremely horny all the time and at times, he found himself desperate for his Alpha to get rough with him. His pussy is incredibly wet and soaking in his pink panties but he doesn't touch himself. Wasn't given permission to. He hears the soft moans and harsh grunts of the other Alphas and Omegas in the room and his body tightens. These boardroom meetings almost always turned into a fuck fest when the men were done. 

Billy grabs his hair and he pauses from suckling the man's cock. 

"Come up here sweetheart. On my lap." Billy whispered, pulling him up and sitting him on his lap like a baby. Steve loves when Billy manhandles him. He feels his Alpha's thick fingers, pushing his soiled panties to the side before slipping his fat cock in the slick, pink hole. He keeps pushing until Steve's gasping our for breath, his pussy clenching and unclenching around him. At sixteen, it was still hard to take such a huge cock but he wouldn't dare refuse his Alpha's pleasure. Thick slick gushes out of his pussy and Billy groans, thrusting up into him. 

"Oh! Daddy." He cries out, burying his face in his Alpha's strong, corded neck. He feels the man's thick fingers slipping into his butt and he wails out at the warm sensation crawling up and down his body. The other Alphas moan appreciatively at the sight and Steve blushes, feeling exposed in front of all these men he doesn't really know. He's been fucked and bred in public before, but that's with people Billy has him around all the time. 

"Fuck baby, take my cock. Take it! My little bitch hmm? Look at you." Billy growls, his other hand coming to stroke gently at Steve's swollen belly. The boy moans out loud as he feels his Alpha rubbing against his tummy. His pale skin flushes a beautiful pink glow and more slick drips from his wrecked pussy. Jesus, his Alpha was so fucking big. When they'd started fucking, he was only fifteen at the time and it had been a task, for his Alpha to get him wide open for his thick cock. He'd been completely virgin down there, hadn't even practiced with toys which resulted in many of their sessions ending with blood dripping down his thighs as he cried into his Alpha's chest. He was better now and fully had trained his delicate pussy to open up and get used to his size. 

"Uhm! Daddy please." He cries as Billy's cock hardens and tenses inside his hole. His Alpha was horny for a while so it wasn't surprising that he was ready to blow. 

"Oh fuck! Baby, yeah c'mon! Spread that pussy for me! Take it!"

"Breed me Daddy!" Steve wails and he wraps his arms round Billy's neck, hiding his face there as he feels his Alpha's thick cum gushing and pulsing inside his pussy hole, breeding him deep. His slick and Billy's cum make his Alpha's cock slide wetly into his hole making obscene wet, sucking sounds. He moans out as he feels rough hands rubbing at his belly. 

"Just like that princess." Billy groans.

"Just the way I like you. Swollen and bred full of my cum." 

Steve doesn't even care about the other Alphas in the room. It's just him, his Daddy and their babies inside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya liked. Back to work now. :(


End file.
